wildthornberrysfandomcom-20200223-history
Flood Warning
Flood Warning is the first episode of The Wild Thornberrys to air after the series' pilot episode. Summary This episode takes place in Tanzania, East Africa. The Thornberrys are resting in their communications vehicle, which they call the Commvee. The family hears a disturbing, loud sound and later realize the sound is a flood approaching. They all exit the Commvee as it washes away. They are forced to create shelter until morning when they can go out looking for the Commvee. Knowing they are in "lion country", Eliza and Darwin walk off in search of lions after the rest of the family falls asleep. Eliza and Darwin come across a pride of lions. Eliza tries to join the pride, but the lions want to eat her. She escapes with Darwin, but the lions are angry, so they decide to hunt Debbie. Eliza manages to save her sister by finding the Commvee and letting her in. Marianne tapes the adventure with her video camera. Location Plot The Thornberrys are in Tanzania, East Africa, near Mt. Killamanjaro. Nigel and Marianne are standing on top of the Communications Vehicle or Commvee for short. A bug flies up Nigels nose and they stop filming. Marianne states that the shot is missing something and Debbie their sarcastic sixteen year old daughter replies that lions were missing. Then Marianne realizes the shot needs movement. Marianne then muses how is she going to drive the commvee and shot at the same time, Debbie immediately volunteers to drive the commvee.Darwin expresses concern about Debbie driving, which Eliza comments that she won't talk to lions. Darwin responds to this by stating in a singsong that Debbie won't get eaten. Marianne gets done explaining to Debbie about everything about driving the ComVee, and Debbie replies that it's just like her grandma's (Sophie's) '64 (Dodge) Dart. Marianne gives Debbie an odd look before climbing down and begins to mutter some doubts. Once her mother is out of earshot Debbie remarks that it is nothing like the Dart. Debbie shrugs and tosses a wad of gum onto the floor. Nigel starts his monologue about lions and Debbie starts to drive, jerkily. They quickly come to the edge of a dry riverbed, and when Debbie tries to stop the Comvee, she can not as the gum was under the accelerator pedal. When the ComVee lands, Debbie reaches down and finds the gum. Marianne drops down into the interior of the Comvee as Debbie sheepishly comments they can 'try one for real.' As Marianne looks for a way to get the ComVee unstuck, Animals race out of the riverbed as the sky opens up and starts raining. A flood of water comes racing towards the Comvee and Marianne tell Debbie to get up to the roof, and pulls a cord that activates a pontoon. Marianne grabs a silver Emergency Case and climbs up to the roof as well. Appearences Quotes *'Nigel': Now, then...what would you say if I whipped up a batch of porridge and thawed out a brace of kippers? Wouldn't that be smashing? Trivia * This appears to take place mere days or weeks after the Pilot. * Marks first episode where the animal Eliza meets, the animal wants to eat her. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes set in Africa Category:Africa